The Sentence
by lightening816
Summary: The prequel to Little Shop of Horrors the musical. Before Audrey Two came to Earth, he was a tiny fly trap from outer space. His mother did not want him to leave, so what's a mother to do?


**The Sentence**

**By: **Lightening816

**Rating: **PG (for language)

**Genre: **Angst/ Sci-fi

**Synopsis: **This is the prequel to the musical "Little Shop of Horrors". Before Audrey 2 came to Earth, he was a tiny fly trap from outer space. His mother did not want him to go, knowing he had to. What's a mother to do?

A giant Audrey 2 type creature was pacing silently. This Audrey 2 was enormous and strong. Like Audrey 2 in "Little Shop of Horrors", he had thick lips, green everywhere, and he had a taste for blood. He was the prime minister of his planet, the ruler, the head honcho. His name was "F-66". He as awaiting the birth of a new baby Audrey 2. This was Audrey 2...the same Audrey 2 who came to Earth.

He and other Audrey 2's came from a planet far away. The planet was called 06-06-06. This was where Audrey 2's were born and each had their own destiny. Female Audrey 2's would never leave the planet, but they had the job of birthing Audrey 2's who would be assigned to either leave the planet to another and bare more Audrey 2's for world conquest, or you were to stay behind and never leave the planet and assist in jobs such as birthing new Audrey 2's and teaching them what they must do. They also had other jobs, but because universal conquest was their major priority, doing any work involving it was very common.

But to them, they were not Audrey 2's. On their planet, they were known as…

_**Venus-Es**_

They were named after a real plant called the "Venus Fly Traps"

As for F-66, he knew of what must be done. He suddenly heard someone call his name.

"F-66, F-66!! Come here quick!" cried a female voice. F-12 came soaring in.

"What is it?" he asked.

A female Audrey 2 looked at him. In her branches was a tiny Audrey 2.

"It is finally born," said the female Audrey 2. F-12 was delighted as ever. He saw tiny Audrey 2 and was pleased.

"C-12! I'm so happy! Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked. C-12 looked at him

"It's a boy, but it's a boy who will be mother, or should I say "A Mean Green Mother From Outer Space"," she replied. F-66 laughed at her joke and looked down at Audrey 2.

"What shall we name him?" asked C-12.

"…10-13-06," replied F-66. C-12 smiled, but frowned again.

"F-66, we must decide. Will he stay here or go?" she asked. F-66 looked at her.  
"I'll present him to the council and our decision will be what we think is best for him," he replied. He slithered out of the room, leaving C-12 and baby Audrey 2 in her branches. Little Audrey 2 looked at her mother and smiled. C-12 knew that smile and was worried. _"What if he has to leave? What if he has to go to the one planet we haven't taken over?…Earth. That is the one planet we haven't gone to yet, and what if 10-13-06 fails the mission? I know we must do what is right for our Venus-Es," _she thought.

"...damn," she muttered.

She did not want her new born son to leave her so soon, but if it is what must be done, she must accept this decision, for she knew that if anyone were to go against their laws, it would mean certain death. She did not know what to expect, only that when his sentense is decided, she can ony hope for the best.

After waiting a couple of hours, F-66 came back with a frown.

"I'm sorry, C-12, he must go to Earth and complete the plans for conquest," he said. C-12 frowned also. She looked at little 10-13-06. She held him in her branches tight.

"Alright...if that is what must be done," she replied. She gave her baby to F-66.

"Now, son, you are to embark on an incredibl journey. You are going to a planet called Earth. You must find yourself an earthling who you ust talk into feeding it blood so you can grow up big and strong. Once you have grown up, find a way to get rid of the one who takes care of you and process the smaller Venus-Es you produce and send them out, for I have studied the ways of the planet and if you offer their desires, they will give you what they want, even when some may object first. If they do object, give them a reason. That way, the Eartling will agree with you. Another thing, the color of blood is red. You must remember this, or you will die, because without it, there is no hope for survival. We are counting on you," explained F-66. Tiny Audrey 2 looked up and nodded. F-66 smiled.

"Good, my son," he replied. He brought his son to a slingshot and put his son in.

"My son, make me proud..." he said as he sent his son flying into space.

C-12 looked at her son until he was nowhere in sight. When she could not spy her son any longer, she turned away and softly sang her own version of the "Little Shop of Horrors" song, "Don't Feed the Plants":

C-12: _He may offer you fortune and fame  
Love and money and instant acclaim  
But whatever they offer you,  
Don't feed the plant!_

_He may offer you lots of cheap thrills!  
Fancy condos in Beverly Hills  
But whatever they offer you,  
Don't feed the plant!_

_Look out! Here comes ten-thirteen!  
Look out!  
He'll be a sight to be seen...  
He'll be a sight to be seen...  
He'll be a sight to be seen...  
He'll be a sight to be seen..._

_Hold your hat and hang onto your soul!  
Somethin's comin' to eat their world whole!  
If they fight it, they still got a chance.  
But whatever he offers you-  
Tho' he's sloppin' the trough for you-  
Please, whatever he offer you,  
Don't feed the plant..._

_They may have tomorrow!_ _Don't feed the pla--a--ant!_

C-12 really meant it. One day, hopefully, she will see her beloved son once more...soon...

**THE END_  
_**


End file.
